A total of 29 patients have ben entered on this phase I trial which gives a combination of 177Lu-CC49 in conjunction with Taxol chemotherapy (with interferon being given prior to radioimmunotherapy to enhance antigen expression of the tumor). Patients eligible for this trial are those who have received debulking surgery followed by adjuvant chemotherapy, and have residual disease on second look surgery or on imaging scans, or have subsequently relapsed. A previous study had determined the MTD of 177Lu- CC49 as being 45 mCi/m2. When administered with interferon the MTD of 177Lu-CC49 has been 40 mCi/m2. The current study uses an 80% dose of the MTD dose of 177Lu-CC49+interferon along with escalating doses of intraperitoneal Taxol. Encouraging responses have been seen in some of the patients who have been evaluable, and the study is ongoing.